


Unconventional Way Of Family Living

by Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn



Series: Unconventional Way of Family Living [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn/pseuds/Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Pietro don't get along. It's easy for anyone to see. Neither do Bruce and Wanda, though that's more one sided on Wanda's part. They're a pretty unconventional family, but they always find a way to get through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillJoy998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/gifts).



Choosing to adopt the twins had been a big decision. Some might say that they were a little on the old side to be adopted; at the age of ten, they had already experienced a lot in their short lives. Sometimes, Clint wondered why he and Bruce did choose them. Maybe it was because they knew that not many people where interested in the older kids, or maybe it was Bruce's pleading eyes that made him agree. Either way, they had gone home with the twins and for seven, long years, had raised them. Sometimes, it was good; they could actually act like a family for a few hours. The rest of the time, it ended with Clint locking Pietro inside of his room, holding the only key in front of his face as tough it was his saviour. He didn't flinch when the first crash sounded from inside the locked room; It was expected and Clint was used to it.   
The usual demand of “Let Me Out!” carried through the door, making Clint childishly glare through the thick wood and shake his head even though Pietro couldn't see him. Now, he would usually reply with a snarky comment, or he would snap and yell back that the door would remain locked until further notice, but today, Clint decided to just walk away. Walk away and not come back until Bruce returned from wherever he was to deal with the situation.   
“Radi yebut!”   
Upon hearing the insult in a language he didn't understand, but aimed at him all the same, Clint clenched his fists and moved quickly down the stairs before he retaliated and said something that he would regret. The sound of smashing objects echoed around the house, causing Clint to clench his jaw and stalk past Wanda, ( who was inconspicuously sat on a chair in the living room reading a book) into the kitchen, crashing the pots and pans to drown out the sound of destruction coming from upstairs as he began to cook dinner.

Ignoring the crashing and screaming from upstairs, Clint tried not to let the fact that he couldn't understand what Pietro was yelling at him bother him. Because it didn't. Not at all. Okay, it might bother him a little bit, but who wouldn't it annoy? It wasn't like he could ask Wanda to translate for him either. He'd tried before and his efforts where pointless. There was no way she would ever tell him what her brother was saying. Since he had no other option, Clint waited impatiently for Bruce to return from his geeky science spree as he hit the kitchen utensils against the counter with unnecessary force. No sooner had he had that thought, he heard the lock turn in the front door and Bruce hesitantly calling out to him before he appeared in the kitchen.  
“Bruce!” Clint cried, voice tinged with relief as he rushed over to hug Bruce tightly before he sagged against him. Bruce was back, everything was almost okay again, disregarding the current situation of a destroyed bedroom and teenager throwing a tantrum. “Don't leave me here, alone, with him, again.” Clint begged, ignoring the exasperated sigh Bruce gave him. “I don't know what he's yelling at me, but I know it's not good.” he concluded.  
“I'll try not to.” Bruce promised softly, kissing the top of his head gently, looking up as Wanda wandered into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at Clint practically dying on Bruce.   
“Dare I ask what my brother did, or shall I just leave?” she asked, glaring slightly at Bruce. There was no reason for the glare,except, maybe there was. Clint and Bruce could never tell. The relationship between Clint and Pietro was similar to the hostility between Wanda and Bruce.   
Clint shook his head, signalling to Wanda that she didn't want to know even though Pietro would probably tell her later on anyway.   
“Hold on.” Bruce pulled away slightly, so Clint stepped back and looked at him inquisitively.  
“What?”  
“What did Pietro actually do?” Bruce inquired, genuinely intrigued as to what Pietro had done as a louder crash flooded through the ceiling, causing all three of them to wince. Clint knew that one day, Pietro would end up crashing through that wall and bring the entire house down. He wouldn't put it past him to do so, especially if Clint was in said house; win for Pietro, nil for Clint.   
“Go ask him yourself,” Clint replied, pointing towards the door, hugging Bruce again and burying his face in his chest, not seeing Wanda leave the kitchen whilst rolling her eyes at her brother. Bruce sighed and held Clint tightly again.   
“I'd rather hear it from you.” He murmured quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. “But alright.” He conceded, even though he knew Pietro wouldn't tell him either and they would be right back to square one and nothing would get solved. “Just... Do you have to keep locking him up? Isn't grounding him enough?” Bruce braced himself for the backlash that Clint was inevitably going to reply with. Grounding was never enough for Clint. True to his word, Clint moved away from Bruce and looked at him disbelievingly.   
“Grounding him?! Have you ever tried grounding that kid?!” Clint asked rather loudly, not quite shouting, but not quite calm either, “No! You haven't, because you can't physically ground that kid! You just can't!” Bruce caught Clint by the arms, then by the hands, squeezing them gently.   
“Calm down Clint. I know, he's impossible, I get it.”   
Jumping at a particular loud kick, Clint looked at Bruce hopefully. “Go stop him from tearing the house down?” He asked, but it was meant as a statement. “He listens to you. If I go, he'll probably try to rip my head off. Or strangle me. Then find whatever he can to stab me.” Clint reasoned. Bruce shook his head in exhaustion and rested his palm against his forehead; sorting out the teenager was always left to him, but he didn't blame him. He kind of wanted Clint alive.  
“Fine,” He agreed, “But I'm unlocking the door.”  
Clint made a face of disgust at the prospect of freeing Pietro from his room, but he handed Bruce the key anyway, “Alright. I'll call you when the foods done.” Clint gave Bruce a good luck kiss on the cheek just before he left on his mission.


	2. Chapter Two

Taking care to stay out of Wanda's way, Bruce cautiously made his way up the stairs to sort Pietro out and release him from his room. He stopped just short of the door as a heavy kick was delivered to it, then waited a few seconds to make sure another didn't follow.  
“Stop breaking our house and in return, I'll let you out and give you freedom.” Bruce bargained softly, resting his hand atop of the wooden structure. A sigh of relief from Pietro came from the other side, and when he didn't hear anything else and was obeyed, Bruce unlocked the door just as he had promised. As soon as the door had opened, Bruce had a sense of deja-vu. In a literal one millisecond, he had an armful of long teenage limbs. At least now it was quiet; Clint would be happy... he just didn't want to see how dinner would pan out. 

Even though he knew Pietro just wanted to be free and leave his room, Bruce carefully tugged him back into his room and gently sat him on his bed so that he could survey the damage done. Turning away and ignoring the glare that the kid was probably sending his way. Bruce sighed at the marked walls and refrained from face palming over the damage that was going to take a long time to fix.  
“Pietro,” he pleaded, “Please, stop breaking your room.”  
“I will. When Clint stops bloody locking me in like a caged animal!” Pietro exclaimed, not saying anything else after that since Bruce had turned and given him the stern parenting look to let Pietro know that he had just said something unacceptable, even though Bruce knew that Pietro tended to dismiss those looks. Shaking his head, Bruce breathed through his nose as he tried to keep his calm, looking back at the damage; he loved Pietro to pieces and he was one of the few people who could understand how quickly someone's temper could be turned. However. Even Bruce wasn't this destructive. He only resorted to breaking things when anger covered his every being, but Pietro was a different case. He shook his head again and shrugged. Well. The damage was fixable, even if he couldn't prevent Pietro from doing it again.  
“Before you break through this wall, I guess we'll have to fix it.” Bruce turned back towards the teenager and gestured towards the door. “In the meantime, before we get the resources- because you will be helping, that's non-negotiable- you're free.” He finished, knowing that Pietro had heard his speech over and over again, so he probably wasn't listen. The jist was, Pietro causes the damage, he helps fix the damage.  
“Thank you.” Pietro breathed. He watched the teenager stand up and Bruce hugged him back quickly before Pietro was off, disappearing quickly now that he was no longer contained in his room. 

Once he was gone, Bruce stared hopelessly at the damaged wall in front of him. He knew that Clint would make Pietro pay for at least some of the damages, but he couldn't exactly blame him for that. Pietro had been getting into a lot of trouble recently; more trouble than usual, and even Bruce didn't know or understand why. In the end, Clint is right; trouble is trouble and you couldn't physically ground Pietro, the kid made it impossible, but he needed to learn. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wanda glared at Bruce as he made his way past her to go free her brother, but then Clint was calling her into the kitchen, so she rolled her eyes, closed her book and walked quietly into the other room.  
“Yeah?” Was all she managed to get out before Clint handed her carrots and a peeling knife, setting her to work. She smiled at him and didn't say anything, listening as the noise coming from upstairs faded into nothing and she sighed internally in relief. Out of the corner of her eye, Wanda saw Clint give a grateful look through the ceiling to Bruce, and she almost laughed at him since she knew that he knew Bruce couldn't see it. Clint turned back to her and Wanda smiled again; she could tell that Clint was glad she didn't act like Pietro. Returning to her job, they stood in a comfortable silence until it was broken by Clint.  
“How was school?” He asked conversationally, and Wanda shrugged, handing him the peeled carrots.  
“It was alright I guess.” She replied in a bored tone of voice. “There was more drama in history with Pietro than any other time of the day.” Clint motioned to her to wash her hands, so she did so, ignoring the eyebrow raise she received from Clint at the mention of Pietro and Drama in the same sentence. Wanda mentally berated herself because she knew she had just dropped Pietro in it and he was going to be in even bigger trouble. Then again, Clint and Bruce were going to be receiving a phone call from the principle anyway, so she gathered that it would be better coming from her anyway.  
“What kind of drama?” Clint asked eventually, as though he didn't want to know, but Wanda would answer him now that he had asked. She shrugged her shoulders, smiling to herself as she rinsed off her hands. “Oh, nothing major.” She began innocently. “Just a couple of thrown chairs. And a smashed window. All billed to you off course. The Principle will be expecting you in his office when Pietro's allowed to return.”  
Wanda smirked at the reaction she got from Clint. He blinked at her, then blinked again. Tilting his head and moving it back again slowly, Clint gave her the most disbelieving look, she kinda felt sorry for him. Her brother wasn't exactly the easiest kid to handle.  
“Hold on a minute.” Clint started slowly, “You're telling me that your brother threw a chair, smashed a window and I'm the one getting billed for it?! Oh Hell no!” Wanda winced at Clint's harsh tone and began making up her apology to Pietro in her head.  
“Dad-”  
“It's coming out of his allowance” Clint continued as though Wanda hadn't spoken. He glared at nothing in particular before the last thing Wanda had said about the ordeal brought a realisation upon him. “Wait wait wait...what do you mean 'when he's allowed back'? Is he suspended? Did he get suspended?! Oh, that's not good. That is really not good.” Clint sighed and Wanda could practically hear him mentally booking all the available shifts he could at work.  
“Don't you think that making him pay all of it is a little too harsh? He won't get allowance for at least,” She quickly worked it out in her head. “Three months.” She took the towel from beside Clint and dried her hands. “And yes, Pietro was suspended. For a week. So good luck with that.”  
She watched Clint hang his head for a moment, and Wanda began to regret ever telling him, but then Clint shrugged and turned back to the food, making sure it was cooking and not burning.  
“Damn. Suspension is not a good thing. I had hoped that neither of you would get suspended...ever. Oh well. What's done is done.” he finished. Wanda frowned at Clint, feeling a surge of protectiveness for her brother come over her.  
“Pietro doesn't mean it.” She defended. “He doesn't.” Placing the towel down, Wanda patted Clint assuringly on the shoulder before going to leave the kitchen. “I'll ask Pietro to send Bruce down.” Wanda called before she left, seeking out her brother, whom was sat at the top of the stairs.  
“Hey.” She greeted him softly. “Send Bruce down please.”


	3. Chapter Three

Pietro only moved when he felt his twin's presence beside him, and he lifted his head to regard her. In response to her question, Pietro gave her a small smile and nodded, giving her a gentle brotherly nudge before moving from the stairs and entering his room to collect Bruce.  
“Clint wants you downstairs,” he informed him, leaving almost as quickly as he had appeared. Pietro waited for Bruce to go down the stairs and out of earshot before he returned to his sister's side on the step. Leaning against the wall that supported the staircase, Pietro let his head loll back, resting on it in favour of communicating with his twin better. Other than Bruce, Pietro hadn't interacted with anyone that he considered a true friend, and now was the time to make that up with his favourite person.  
“I'm sorry.” He apologised, though what he was apologising for, he wasn't sure, but he felt the need to anyway. He watched as Wanda got more comfortable and smiled gently at him.  
“It's okay.” She answered quietly, so quietly that Pietro almost struggled to hear her until she used a slightly louder voice. “I accidentally dropped you in it with Clint. So, I'm sorry too. He's going to make you pay back the damages from school and your room. So just a warning for that. And he's probably telling Bruce right now.”  
Pietro just grunted in reply to her apology and her reasoning and he sighed. He wasn't surprised at the outcome; he didn't physically receive any allowance anymore since it was used to pay off the damages that he had caused, so it didn't faze him anymore. He was used to it. Anger bubbled inside of him, but it wasn't directed at Wanda. Never at Wanda.   
“I don't care!” Pietro spat, frustrated at the fact that he was causing all this damage and no one...no one was listening to him.  
“Hey,” Wanda said, visibly going into 'calm down Pietro mode' before Pietro's eyes. “Look at me. Calm down, okay?” She asked him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Pietro looked up at her and his anger immediately fizzled out. He slowly regulated his breathing as Wanda closed in on him in that way she has that drains the anger from him, as if he was a sink filled to the brim of water and all she had to do was pull the plug.   
“I'm calm.” Pietro told her softly, finally, because it took him a few moments to get there. Wanda smiled at him, a little more brightly this time.   
“Why don't you let Bruce-” Pietro ignored the shudder that followed Bruce's name; he understood how she felt about him. “-Help you? Tell him what's wrong. He'll help, you know he will.” she finished in a hushed tone so that Bruce and Clint didn't overhear. Pietro nodded at her advice and considered it carefully. Tell Bruce; Bruce always understood.   
“Okay.” He conceded, “Okay, I'll tell him. It'll be okay. I just- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being such a shit...sorry for everything.” He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, “Tell Clint that, please. I don't...I don't want to be yelled at again today if I show my face.”  
Wanda smiled softly and moved closer to him. “I know you are.” She replied, before laughing slightly, trying to cheer her brother up. Which evidently worked as it drew a small smile out of him. “I figured you'd say that. So I already did. Clint won't yell at you. I made sure of it.” Wanda promised, standing and moving one step down, holding out a hand and waiting for Pietro to join her. “We'll get this sorted.”   
“Of course he'll yell at me. He takes every opportunity to yell at me.” Pietro mumbled, eyeing the hand offered to him before he figured that he should take it, shrugging as he allowed Wanda to help him up on his feet.   
“No he won't. I'll make sure of it.” He warily watched her as she moved down the stairs and wait for him near the foot of them. He wanted to shake his head and dart for his room again, but he knew that he would have to face this sooner or later and the longer he waited, the harder it would be to talk to them.   
“Fine. Let's go share the disappointment that I am.”  
Wanda shook her head quickly, “You're not a disappointment. Not to me. And not to them,” she told him sternly, “So don't even think that. She fixated him with a glare that cause Pietro to swallow thickly. He knew Wanda's glares and thy were rarely ever used on his, but when they were, they were the same type of glare; the glare that indicates that he was being stupid and that she was worried for him. So she glared because Wanda was never one to use words unless they were needed, or they were expected of her, but Pietro tried to make those circumstances few. No one forced Wanda to do anything when he was around.  
“Fine. Come on.” He sighed, taking a hold of her hand as they ventured towards the kitchen.

 

 

“Hey, Come here.”  
Clint's ears perked up as he heard Bruce coming into the kitchen. He turned around and as soon as Bruce opened his arms, he fell into them tiredly. He stayed silent for a moment, and sighed heavily. "Pietro got suspended from school." Clint informed Bruce, not looking up at him. He heard Bruce breathe "Also, he threw a chair and smashed a window at school. We're getting billed for the damages. So it's coming out of his allowance." Clint then thought about what Wanda had said and changed his last statement. "I'll pay for half of it." He decided, "But the other half, he's paying." Clint buried his face into Bruce's neck and hugged him tightly. Bruce hugged him back and Clint waited for his response.  
“He threw a chair, smashed a window, you're making him pay half and he's got suspended.” Bruce echoed him.  
“Yes.” Clint answered, the only thing he could answer with at that point. "I don't understand why he's getting into so much trouble." He said quietly, "I know we don't exactly get along with each other, but I didn't want this for him."  
“I don't understand it either. He was such a good kid...” Bruce trailed off softly, burying his face in Clint's hair. “Why would he do that? Suspension?”  
“I don't know Bruce.” Clint sighed.  
“I can't...We have to do something about this. And I know you didn't, but I think we're going to have to get used to the fact that we have a dysfunctional family. We need to help him.”  
Clint nodded in agreement before a thought occurred to him and he tensed. “Is it because of me?” he breathed. “Did I cause him to act up like this with my way of dealing with him?” He stepped back from Bruce and looked at him with a worried and upset expression. “I'm sorry,” He apologised. Clint was expecting Bruce to agree with him, to blame him and say that it was his fault that Pietro was acting up, but he was surprised by his reaction.  
“No!” Bruce hastily cut him off and took a hold of his hands reassuringly. “I don't... It can't be you, can it? No. That's silly. You might not get along with him very well, an locking him in his room is a little extreme...but...no. Don't be daft. We can help him.”  
“I'm not being daft Bruce!” Clint retorted, freaking out as he shook his head and turned away. “It's entirely plausible.” He let go of one of Bruce's hands and brushed his hair back agitatedly. Squeezing Bruce's other hand, he glanced back up at him with sad eyes, but nodded in agreement. “Yeah. We'll help him. Together.” Clint avoided looking Bruce in the eye, settling for a point on his cheek. Bruce took a hold of Clint's hand again and squeezed back.   
“Hey, Calm down. It's not all your fault. I promise, It'll be okay. Of course we'll help him, We're a team.”  
Clint didn't say anything after that, but moved forward to rest his head on Bruce's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. “I'm sorry,” he said quietly, nodding in agreement to Bruce's comment about them being a team.  
“Don't apologize.” Bruce said in a soothing tone, kissing the top of Clint's head gently. Clint heard footsteps approaching the door and Bruce gave him one last kiss and squeeze before smiling at him and moving back a little. “Come on. Let's put our training into practise.”


	4. Chapter Four

Wanda decided to enter the kitchen first so that she could give Clint a warning look. She had expected him to be upset; Bruce too, but she hadn't expected the sight that greeted her. Clint looked devastated and Bruce had clearly just stepped away from comforting him. Clearing her throat to announce their arrival and tightened her hold on Pietro's hand, forcefully dragging him into the kitchen which caused him to stumble, so that he couldn't chicken out of facing their 'parents.' She watched as Clint jumped, (even though Wanda knew that he had probably heard them approach the kitchen,) and struggle to place a neutral expression on his face as he gestured to the pair of them to sit down. Wanda manoeuvred Pietro into a seat and then proceeded to sit beside him, opposite Clint. She kept a hold of his hand for reassurance as they waited for someone to break the silence that was coating them like a thick blanket. After being sat there for what seemed like forever and a day, it was Clint that finally broke the silence with one of the worst possible sentence openers;  
“There is no easy was to start this...” He began and Wanda rolled her eyes as he looked to Bruce for help. They could at least try to know what they were talking about before speaking! Wanda nudged her brother in an attempt to get him to look up at at least one of their parents; she didn't really care which one, but of course, it was Bruce. Pietro would never voluntarily look at Clint.  
“There's never an easy to start anything like this.” She mumbled quietly, not sure if she was heard; not wanting to be heard. Pietro clearly didn't hear her as he retorted to Clint's starting sentence, startling her as he looked directly at Clint as he delivered his part.  
“It's not, though, is it? I fucked up. I've ruined your reputation. I'm a failure.” Wanda tried to interrupt and disagree with him; to counter all the points he was make, but she stopped and decided to let him blow off steam. She could convince him otherwise later. “That's not hard to understand, is it?” Pietro continued, “It might be easier for you if I left. Is that it? Do you want me out?” Wanda looked at him alarmed, unable to speak and shook her head. She didn't want him to leave! And she knew Bruce and Clint would never, ever ask him to leave or kick him out! Why would he even...Wanda wondered if Pietro wanted to leave. Another thing she would ask him about later. Turning to glance at Clint, she realised he was almost as alarmed as she was about the prospect of Pietro disappearing from the household. Of all the emotions she expected him to have, that wasn't one of them. Aw. They did care about one another, even if they didn't show it.   
“What are you talking about?” Clint shot him down quickly in what Wanda believed to be a soft tone, one that he rarely used. “Of course you're not a failure! And who cares about reputation anyway!?” Clint's voice got gradually louder, but he wasn't yelling, he was just trying to get his point across. “Of course I...we...don't want you out! That's why we're here. To figure what's going wrong so that we can help you.” Clint finished. Wanda didn't have to look at Bruce to know he wore the same expression she did; neither of them expected that much honesty from Clint and she gave Pietro a warning look, hoping that he knew not to respond with anger, not after the brutal honesty shown. If he did, Clint wouldn't ever open up like that again, at least not in front of her and Pietro. A quick glance confirmed that Bruce was doing the same thing, even as he wrapped an arm around Clint. Pietro thankfully got the message.  
“I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused, all the wreckage I've been responsible for, all the attitude I've given you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you resort to this. Just-- stop looking at me like that.” He gave Wanda a pained glance that lasted for a second and she knew that he had barely refrained from snapping the last part. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as she smiled at Clint, trying to give assurance too, because quite frankly, the honesty was unnerving her.   
“No,” Clint replied, shaking his head, “I'm...I'm sorry. I should be trying to help you; not locking you in your room and hoping for the best.” Wanda looked up as Clint sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. “I'll pay for the damages and you can start having your allowance back. Half of it was my fault anyway.” Wanda didn't like the fact that the small smile they were given by Clint looked far too unstable, but she smiled back anyway.  
“Clint,” Bruce spoke up, but was quickly quietened by Clint.  
“It's okay Bruce.”   
“No,” Pietro said, and all three of them turned to face him. “No.” he repeated. “I deserve to be punished. Just use my allowance to pay for the fee's this time, and if it makes you feel any better, don't do it in the future. But I deserve that. I would appreciate not being locked in my room ever again, though, so that can stay intact, but just stop it. Both of you. The looks.” Pietro shrugged out Wanda's hold and she pulled her hand back as though she had been burned, but she didn't say anything, instead, she placed her hands in her lap as Clint thought over what Pietro had said.  
“I'll pay for your room, since it was indirectly my fault and you can pay for the school damages.” He reasoned with Pietro, “And I promise not to lock you in your room.” As if to back up his point, Wanda watched as Clint pulled out the key to Pietro's room and handed it over to him by sliding it across the table. “Here. I'll stop with the looks.” Clint slid his chair back, effectively dismissing them and Wanda tried not to watch him leave as Bruce followed close behind him, giving them a parting smile.   
“Sorry.” Wanda said quietly one they were mostly out of earshot at the other side of the kitchen. Ignoring the short breath her brother puffed out, Wanda concentrated on his words as he apologised to her.   
“No, Wanda, I'm sorry.” She could hear the struggle in his voice as he tried to contain himself. “I didn't—I'm sorry Wanda, I just..... I got angry.”  
“I know,” She replied, turning her head, but not quite looking at. “It's alright Pietro, I understand.” And she did. She would always be the one to understand. Wanda hesitantly reached out, not sure if Pietro would want to be held again, but then she took a hold of his wrist, feeling the pulse in it. She didn't say anything else; she wasn't sure if she had too. Pietro began to twist his hand out of her grasp, so she let go quickly, not sure if she had made a mistake, but then she was taken by surprise when he recaptured her hand. Usually, Wanda was so good at knowing what her brother was going to do, but had been getting harder and harder to do since Pietro began to not tell her what was wrong, or what she considered as 'hiding' from her. After a while, she eventually looked up at him; the expression on his face made her shuffle her chair closer to his and hesitantly hold out her arms to him, staying that position for a moment.   
“I love you.” Pietro assured her quietly, shifting so that he was the one embracing Wanda protectively instead. Wanda moved closer to him and leant into his embrace.   
“I love you too.”

 

 

Bruce followed Clint after giving their kids a soft look, moving to hug him from behind. Clint stopped all motion and leaned back into Bruce.  
“I'm okay.” He insisted, linking their hands by intertwining their fingers. Bruce hummed softly in response as Clint once again assured him that he was fine. He pressed a kiss to the top of Clint's head gently.  
“You sure?” he murmured softly, just wanting to make sure it hadn't been too much for him. Noting the fact that Clint didn't completely turn to face him made Bruce believe that he wasn't entirely okay, but he gave Clint's hand a reassuring squeeze.   
“I'm sure.” Bruce couldn't completely believe the best possible outcome for Clint's wellbeing despite the fact that he truly wanted to. Instead, he hoped for the best and offered him as much comfort as he needed. Bruce kissed his cheek gently, smiling at Clint which was returned when Clint turned his head slightly to look up at him. Bruce didn't want his family falling apart. That was the last thing they needed; hopefully, some good would come of this, but he knew that anger could end up controlling people enough to make them do things they wouldn't normally do under different circumstances. He didn't want Pietro to succumb to that and he knew that Clint didn't want that either. He tightened his hold on Clint, breathing deeply as his smile brightened with new found hope that they could help him and get their family back on track. He allowed Clint to move forward and sort out the food before it burned. Once he had finished, he squeezed Bruce's hand again, moving away slightly.  
“It's alright Bruce. We'll get through this.”   
Bruce nodded at reassurance; of course everything was alright. It had to be. They have been through far worse as a family and as individuals, so they had the morale. “We always do.” He moved slightly so he was the one taking charge and he got the plates so that Clint didn't have to as they dished up the food together, trying to hide his fond smile as he saw the kids embracing. He placed the plates in front of the kids and then nudged Clint as he saw him trying to hide a smile himself. Bruce's own smile widened as he saw Clint smiling brightly and he sat down again with him as they all began to eat with no arguments for once. The silence was almost uneasy, but then it was broken by Pietro.  
“I want to die my hair.”   
Bruce's expression didn't contain any shock, unlike Clint's, but Wanda had already rolled her eyes and answered before Clint and Bruce had chance too. “What colour?”  
Pietro turned slightly so that he could face her better, “Silverish white.” He replied, “Not blonde. White. Figured it would be cool.”   
Bruce almost laughed as he physically saw Clint try and picture the hair colour on Pietro, but in the end gave up and commented honestly, “It would look good, I guess.”  
“I agree.” Wanda smiled, “It would look cool.”  
Bruce just shook his head at them both in amusement, but he nodded his agreement. He watched as the other three discussed how cool the hair colour would look and he smiled fondly at them all.   
This was what it should always be like. Talking like a normal family over trivial subjects.   
It was nice. Bruce knew it would probably change by tomorrow, but for now, he was going to enjoy it.


End file.
